Whatever Next
by GeorgiaSkye
Summary: The past, the present and the future, all connected. Never knowing which one will be most important.
1. Chapter 1

The bright light sprang to life on the edge of the woodland, shimmering like cut glass. Had the area not been deserted, it would certainly have caused alarm by its sudden

appearance. The shimmering turned to a definite flicker and a man fell through. His brown eyes darted around wildly as if he expected something to pounce on him. When

he ascertained that there was nothing there, he scanned the area trying to get some idea of where he was,... when he was!

.

Many miles away an alarm sounded. The noise was accompanied by flashing lights, shouting and running feet.

"Connor! Where is it?" Abby asked at his shoulder.

"What we got?" Danny asked loudly as he entered the hub and joined them.

"You're not gonna believe this" Connor muttered.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"What's happening?" Lester called from the entrance to the office. "Do we have an anomaly or not?"

"It's the Forest of Dean" Connor stated nervously. Abby and Lester visibly paled and Becker left to prepare.

"What's so bad about that?" Danny asked, before adding with a smirk "Nice day for a trip to the countryside"

Abby and Connor looked at Lester, who nodded his understanding. Then he motioned for them to leave with his hand, not daring to speak. They followed the others who

were already striding along the corridor towards the trucks.

Connor stopped Danny as he went to climb into the driver's seat. "Danny, mate. I think we ought to have back up in on this one"

Danny looked puzzled.

"Already on their way" Becker said with authority, joining them from loading equipment and weapons.

"Whatever. Let's go" Danny climbed in and started the engine.

Becker looked to Abby and Connor, "I know the history of that site. If she's there we'll be ready."

Abby and Connor exchanged a look before climbing in the back beside Sarah.

Abby glanced over at Connor who hadn't spoken since they left the ARC some time ago. She hadn't said anything herself but had stared straight forward out of

the front windscreen.

"You OK?" She asked him quietly.

He pulled his line of sight back inside the car, "Yeah, suppose. You?" He replied in barely more than a whisper.

"It might not be her" She answered avoiding thinking about how she felt. The Forest of Dean held many memories and most of them bad.

Connor squeezed her hand without thinking. "Yeah, it might only be a T rex" He joked leaning in closer.

Abby elbowed him in the ribs making him release her hand.

"So what's the deal with this place?" Danny asked turning off the main road.

"It was where Helen disappeared" Abby informed him.

"It was our first one and where we lost Ryan." Conner expanded.

"And Claudia" Abby added.

"Who?" Danny asked.

"Do you ever read any of the files?" Sarah reprimanded him.

He grinned at her quickly over his shoulder "No need. You'll fill me in on the important bits"

Sarah huffed. She'd like to disagree but she knew he was right.

"If Helen's involved, we need to be ready for anything" Becker spoke up seriously.

His radio crackled to life. "Alpha 1 to Command. Come in"

Becker unhooked his radio from his flak jacket "Alpha Command to Alpha One. Reading you. What's happening? Over"

"We are at site and we have an incursion. Over"

Connor and Abby stiffened as Sarah and Danny sighed in resignation.

"What is it?" Danny asked speeding up.

"Alpha 1, what is it and how many? Over"

"Doing a sweep now and have detained one adult male human. Over"

"We're two minutes away. Over and out." Becker looked over to Danny who glanced back as he raced into the Forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny started issuing instructions as they unloaded equipment and checked their weapons.

"Becker, check out what's happening with this incursion. See if they found anything. Take Sarah and find out who this bloke is. Abby, with me. Connor, get that anomaly locked."

"Yes Boss" Connor grabbed up the boxes containing the anomaly locking device and nearly dropped one. Danny motioned for one of the soldiers to help him.

Becker left in one direction with Sarah and Abby followed Danny around the anomaly.

"So, you and Connor..." Danny smirked at Abby.

"What about me and Connor?" She replied as she scanned the area.

"Everything...alright?" Danny pushed, picking his words carefully.

"Everything is fine." She answered. "What is this? Is there something you need to know?" She turned to face him.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Danny smiled. Teasing Abby and Connor about each other was too easy.

"No." Abby glanced away composing her face. She looked back at Danny and smiled "Anything you want to tell me about that little brunette lab scientist?"

Danny chuckled "Touche." He leant in closer "But for the record there's nothing to tell"

Abby grinned "And there's nothing to tell you about Connor either."

Connor jogged up to join them. "Anomaly's already closed and the site's being guarded. What you telling him about me Abs?"

"Nothing. No sign of anything coming through here. The ground's too dry to show tracks."

"Let's see what Becker's found out" Danny sighed as they started to walk back.

Sarah met them as they approached "Anything?"

"Nothing" Abby replied as Sarah breathed a sigh of relief.

"What about our trespasser?" Danny threw a casual arm around Sarah's shoulders as they walked.

"Getting patched up by medics. He has a few cuts, thought to be animal attacks."

"What came through?" Danny quizzed.

"Just him." Sarah stopped walking and faced them.

"He is the incursion!?" Connor voiced their shock.

"It appears so." Sarah replied. "Becker is talking to him. He asked me to come and get you."

"What's he like?" Abby asked.

"Tall, dark and quite handsome, under the blood and dirt. And very charming" Sarah returned Abby's grin.

"Could we concentrate on what he's doing here?" Danny grumbled.

"Feeling threatened?" Abby teased as Becker approached.

"Just coming to check out your intruder" Connor spoke lightly.

"Wait!" Becker held his hands up in front of Abby and Connor. "You should wait here"

"Why?" Abby became defensive, never liking being told she couldn't do anything.

They studied Becker's face.

"Becker, talk to me!" Danny probed warningly.

Becker kept his eyes on Abby and Connor. "He knows the anomalies and the ARC"

"How?" Abby asked with concern.

"He worked there" Becker said gently. "He worked with you."

"Then how did he get here through an anomaly?" Danny asked.

"Who is he?" Connor asked ignoring Danny and focussing on Becker.

Becker handed him a driving licence. Connor looked at it before handing it to Abby and turning away, taking a deep breath.

Abby gasped and grabbed Connor's arm. "It can't be. He can't..."

Connor spun back around "Helen! It's Helen. She was there"

"We don't know that Connor" Danny spoke up passing the licence to Sarah. She gasped too as she read it.

"He has to be a clone." Abby suggested.

Sarah moved closer to her and put a comforting hand on her arm. "He's real, Abby"

"He's dead, Sarah." Abby replied.

"We have to talk to him."Connor said to her gently. "We have to find out how and why."

Becker finally moved his gaze from his friends to Danny, seeking instruction. Danny read the unspoken question and nodded. "He may know where she is"

They all walked silently towards the medics treating the new arrival. The man stood as they approached "Abby. Connor" He spoke hesitantly not knowing how he was going to be received.

"What's going on?"

Abby and Connor exchanged a look. "Stephen!"

"It is you!"

Stephen half grinned "It's me!"

"But you...we went..." Connor stuttered before launching himself towards his former colleague. As they released from their hug, Connor rubbed his hands across his face and they turned

to Abby.

"Abby?" Stephen expected a hug from her too, but she didn't move. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too."

"OK let's get back to the ARC. There's nothing more we can do here" Danny instructed.

"I'll ride with Stephen" Becker said, his voice echoing with distrust.

"Where's Nick?" Stephen asked looking around.

"We'll talk later." Danny told him.

"Where's Helen?" Connor asked.

"I don't know." Stephen started to become agitated. "Why won't anyone talk to me?"

"We need to know where she went?" Danny pushed him for information.

"I told you I don't know." Stephen looked from one to the other. "Where is Nick? Lester? Jenny?"

"We'll talk at the ARC. Becker, take him back." Danny turned and walked away as Becker guided Stephen towards a truck, leaving him in no doubt that he had no choice in this.

.

Lester stood with the team and watched thoughtfully through a window as Danny questioned Stephen.

"He's not saying anything." Abby said quietly.

"He's likely in shock." Sarah guessed.

"Or he's still covering for Helen." Abby replied.

"Cutter said he came round in the end." Connor said. "That's why he went back into that room. Let me talk to him? At least let me tell him about Cutter?"

Abby looked at him "I'm coming with you." She turned to Lester, "He knows us. He's more likely to talk to us. Helen filled his head with stuff about who to trust."

Lester continued to watch thoughtfully for a moment. "Tell him nothing about the ARC"

Abby and Connor turned and left.

Stephen jumped up as they entered the interview room. Danny looked at them questioningly. Connor jerked his head towards the door motioning for him to leave.

"What is going on? I know me being with Helen wasn't good but he wouldn't tell me anything. Where is Cutter? He knows what happened with Helen. Get him in here." Stephen ranted.

"I can't do that mate" Connor said gently motioning with his hand for Stephen to sit down again.

Abby and Connor sat across the table from him.

"What do you remember before coming out of the anomaly today?" Abby asked.

"Being at the bunker with Helen, she told me that you were all dead. Lester had you killed."

"And you believed her?" Connor queried in disbelief.

"I didn't know what to believe. Until we saw Nick and she twisted another story." Stephen continued. "She used me, just like she always had. She kicked the controls off the

wall when we tried to corner the creatures. She knew one of us would have to go back in and she hoped it would be Nick. She wanted him dead."

"We know" Abby whispered gripping Connor's arm.

"What happened next?" Connor asked.

"Cutter told me it wasn't Lester, it was Leek. Then I punched him and went back in his place and closed the door behind me. Just as the future predator and the sabre tooth

pounced an anomaly opened behind me and someone pulled me through. The anomaly closed and another opened and I was pushed through to where you found me."

"So all that happened today?" Abby realised.

"You know it did. You were there." Stephen insisted.

"It was eight months ago, mate" Connor informed him. "You died in that room. A lot has happened since then."

"I died eight months ago! That's not possible. It was no more than a couple of hours ago."

"You play with anomalies, anything is possible." Connor stated. "You know that."

"So I've just lost eight months. Why won't Nick talk to me? He knows what happened. We sorted things."

"He can't" Abby spoke gently, feeling sympathy for Stephen for the first time since his affair with Helen was disclosed.

"A couple... a couple of months ago..." Connor stammered as he filled with emotion.

Abby gripped his arm tighter. "Helen came back. She had an army of clones and she overthrew the ARC. She had a clone of Nick and made him blow up the ARC. She was

trapped by the explosion."

"Was she OK?" Stephen looked concerned.

"Cutter went back in to find her," Connor continued. "She shot him. He's dead"

Stephen looked from one to the other in shock. "No. She wouldn't... She couldn't"

"Well, she did" Abby responded fiercely pushing back her chair and jumping to her feet. "Your girlfriend killed the only person she ever cared about in cold blood. He is gone and

so is she. So if you know where she is, you had better stop covering for her, before she comes back and finishes us all off."

Stephen stood up to face her. "I swear I have no idea. It wasn't even her who pulled me out of that room."

"Have you no idea where she might have gone?" Connor asked getting to his feet.

"No. Helen told me what she wanted me to hear. And not all of it was the truth. I realised that today."

"it's a shame you didn't realise it sooner." Connor spoke angrily. "You could've saved a lot of people. You could've saved Cutter."

The door swung open and Lester strode in, followed by Danny, Sarah and Becker.

"Well, well, the prodigal son has returned." He said sarcastically. "That's the trouble with anomalies. You never know what enigma they are going to spit out next."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading and for those who have taken the time to review.**

**A little bit of Connor and Abby**

* * *

"Well?" Lester looked from one to the other as they stood around in his office.

Abby and Connor exchanged a glance as the others hesitated.

"I don't know" Connor replied quietly.

"Helen has got so far inside his head, he can't... couldn't think for himself anymore" Abby added.

"If you ask me," Danny looked serious for once, "He's trouble."

Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Seen his type before," Danny explained. "It's easy for him to blame Helen, but he knew what he was doing. And he would still choose her."

"I agree" Abby sighed.

"Abby!" Connor looked shocked. "We don't know that."

"Yes we do" She looked at him sympathetically.

"He still refuses to believe what she has done." Danny argued.

"We keep him under surveillance for now" Lester looked to Becker.

He nodded "I'll arrange for him to be watched around the clock."

"Helen may come looking for him if she knows where he is." Danny said seriously.

"Double guard" Becker replied leaving to brief the soldiers.

.

Connor leaned on the rail outside Lester's office looking out over the central area when Abby found him. She leaned on the rail next to him.

"You Ok?" she asked quietly.

He glanced at her quickly. "Dunno. You?"

"Would be if things stayed real. Even death isn't permanent anymore."

"Hasn't been since our first dinosaur." Connor gave a weak smile.

Abby nudged him. "Never thought about it being someone we knew though."

"If only Cutter could come back." Connor wiped his hands across his face.

Abby gently touched his arm. "Whatever happens, he trusted you to do the right thing."

"Yeah, I suppose." He looked at her. "How do you feel about Stephen,...now he's back, and everything."

Abby looked up into his eyes. "Same as before. I still don't trust him. I'm glad he's not dead but it would make things less complicated."

"Because you like him?"

"No, because of what Helen is likely to do. Connor, I hope I can always trust you."

Connor put his arm round her and pulled her into his shoulder. "You and me, we're a team. Yeah? We'll figure it out."

"Yeah. A team." She sighed.

The anomaly detector went of and they sprang into action.

.

They jumped out of the vehicles and started unloading equipment as they watched a few small creatures scuttle about.

"We've got an incursion!" Becker yelled cocking his shotgun.

"We don't shoot them Becker." Abby said fiercely coming alongside him loading a tranquillizer gun.

"What are they?" Danny shouted to Connor.

"Give me a minute." Connor typed feverishly on his laptop.

"Nevermind what they are." Becker growled stepping forward. "Let's get rid of them."

"Be quiet then." Abby spoke quietly as she edged towards the nervous looking animals. Becker motioned his men forward slowly to surround the small rat like things and edge

them back towards the anomaly.

"Hey guys. Do you know how important these things are?" Connor called out excitedly, scattering the creatures.

"Connor!" Abby hissed.

"Sorry," he whispered jogging over to join them. "But they are thought to be an important link in mammalian development."

"Do I look like I care?" Becker grumbled. "Are you ready to lock this as soon as we get them through?"

"Will be." He turned to the boxes containing the locking device and stopped.

"Temple, move!" Becker said impatiently trying to get passed him.

Abby glanced round, "Connor, what is it?" She whispered trying to see what was the matter with him and keep her eyes on the creatures.

Connor shook his head "Nothing, 'm fine" he answered and continued with what he was supposed to be doing.

Abby and Becker exchanged a confused look before continuing with the current problems of rounding up the animals.

The incursion was returned without further problems, the anomaly was locked and the area checked.

Danny approached Connor as they packed away the equipment. "What was that about back there?"

The others all looked at Connor as they joined them.

"What? Nothing?" Connor stuttered.

"You're a rubbish liar, Connor." Danny replied. "Is it something we need to know?"

"I don't know." He answered seriously.

Abby stepped towards him. "Connor," she said quietly and seriously, eyes fixed on his.

Connor took a deep breath as he tried to control his emotions and shook his head. Abby recognised the signs that had been evident since Nick Cutter's death. Connor

was struggling and needed to talk to him. They all missed him, but Connor missed him the most. She grabbed his arm and guided him away from the others.

"Talk to me Conn." Abby was the only one that could get through to him on the bad days.

"Stephen said it wasn't Helen that pushed him through"

"I know." Abby looked puzzled.

"What if it was him? What if Cutter is just on the other side of the anomaly?"

"Which one?" she asked. "This one?"

"Any of them. What if he's still alive too?"

"We don't know that. And even if we do, we don't change the past. That's the rule. Cutter's rule. We leave everything as it's supposed to be." She reached up and wiped

away a tear from his cheek. "Cutter knew you could do this" She hesitated as Connor took in what she was saying. "And we're all here to help. OK?"

Connor took a deep breath and nodded.

She help up her hand and smiled as he gave her a high five. She turned to go back to the others but he caught her arm and turned her back.

"Abs, …...thanks...y'know..." He waved his hand through the air as if it should mean something but Abby understood. "All this... I know I've not been much fun lately."

"I know. I miss him too." She hugged him tightly before they went to join Danny and Sarah who were waiting for them by the truck.

.

Becker approached as they pulled into the ARC car park.

"Abby, Connor. You need to come with me."

"What?" Danny asked.

"Stephen is demanding to speak to them. We've nearly had to tranq him to calm him down."

Connor frowned "Mr Cool, Calm and Collected?"

"Yeah, well he isn't now." Becker answered. "Lester has said for you to go in as soon as you're back."

Abby and Connor exchanged a look of silent agreement before setting off after Becker.

"How much do you know about this guy?" Sarah asked thoughtfully watching them go.

"Only what's in the files." Danny answered leaning back on the truck next to her following her gaze.

Sarah's hair flicked as she turned her head towards him.

"You read the files?!" She exclaimed.

"Of course." Danny grinned at her. "I was a copper you know. I'm used to investigating things."

"But you're more the physical investigation than the paperwork"

Danny grinned and threw an arm around her shoulders. "I can do both and Connor and Abby haven't ever said much about him."

Sarah looked serious again, "It was a pretty bad time from what I've heard."

Danny looked at her questioningly.

"Jenny" she explained.

Danny nodded in understanding. "Come on." And he guided her out after the others.

.

"Lester!"

They could hear Stephen before they got to the secure room where he was being held. Becker motioned to the guard to open the door.

"Lester! I need to talk to them!"

The door swung open and Stephen spun round to face them. "About time!"

"Sorry but we do have work to do" Abby replied off handedly.

"Anomaly?" He asked.

Abby and Connor exchanged a glance, communicating between themselves how much they should say.

"You know this place," Connor said light heartedly. "Same old stuff to do."

"Was it Helen?" Stephen asked.

"Are you expecting her?" Abby asked suspiciously.

"No." Stephen replied looking towards Becker.

"It's OK. Becker's on our side." Connor pointed out noticing Stephen's distrust.

Stephen said nothing and Becker's patience was wearing thin.

"If you want to talk then talk, but I'm staying." He said drawing himself up to his full height and folding his arms defiantly.

Stephen looked at Abby. She tipped her head and gave him a look that blatantly said "Get on with it."

Stephen sighed and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "I found this. I haven't seen it before and have no idea how it came to be in my pocket."

Connor took it from him and studied it.

"What is it?" Abby asked looking over his arm at it.

"Not sure." Connor replied. "Looks like some kind of code. This bit..." he indicated with his finger, "...could be co-ordinates, I'll have to look into it a bit more."

"Maybe Sarah can do something with it." Becker suggested.

"And you have no idea how you came to have it." Abby asked pointedly.

"I told you, no." Stephen replied. "But I think it's Helen's."

"What makes you think that, if you know nothing about it." Abby pushed.

"I swear I have never seen it before." Stephen tried to convince her. "But it's Helen's writing."


	4. Chapter 4

"_Stephen! Stephen, open the door!" Cutter cried banging on the door._

"_Sorry, Nick! I'm doing this one." Stephen replied calmly as he backed further into the room, his eyes fixed on Nick Cutter, his friend and mentor. "Tell Abby and Connor to stay out of trouble."_

_As the predators from the past and the future prepared to pounce, Stephen closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the putrid scent of the animals around him. In a second, he felt and heard a whoosh behind him that he recognised as an anomaly opening. The calm was replaced by manic action. Before Stephen could turn the predators began to argue amongst themselves. By the time the claws of the future predator reached him, he felt a tug from behind. Someone had grabbed him and pulled him back through the anomaly. His eyes were about to focus on the bright light now in front of him,but it disappeared. _

"_I said to be patient, Stephen" a voice whispered in his ear, a voice he recognised. _"_Carry out your orders." The same voice said harshly as another anomaly opened in front of him and he was pushed through._

Stephen sat up and threw his feet over the side of the bed and took in his surroundings. The room he must have fallen asleep in was the room in the ARC where he was currently being held. Pale grey walls and army issue furniture were all it contained, not even a TV or radio to pass the time. Guards were still outside the door.

He took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from his face, trying to compose himself. Events of the past couple of days were taking their toll. Especially as he was unable to run off the extra energy and anxiety locked in this small room. Stephen was not one to be confined in a small space. He was more used to wide open spaces, rainforests and deserts, running through London parks or tracking for miles with the wind in his face and the sun on his back.

He rocked himself to his feet and began to pace, thinking about his dream. Helen! Helen had been there. Wherever _there_ was. He hadn't had a chance to take in his surroundings between anomalies. He had been saved, for that he was grateful. But for what. Life had moved on without him. His once best friend had died before he could try to repair the damage he had done.

He jumped as an alarm sounded. A sound he recognised that accompanied an anomaly opening. He stood at the door listening, trying to work out what was happening. All he could hear was the crackle from the soldiers radios as events unfolded somewhere else.

.

"Connor, get that locking device here" Danny shouted into his phone.

"No need to shout." Connor replied from right behind him. Abby smirked as Becker rolled his eyes.

"Can we get this done before something decides to come looking for a snack?" Becker snapped.

"Alright! Alright!" Connor started unpacking boxes.

"Bit jumpy there, soldier boy" Danny looked at Becker puzzled.

Abby grinned "He doesn't like anyone to be more Alpha Male than he is."

"You starting to talk as much rubbish as Connor, Abigail." Becker snapped before going off to bark instructions at his soldiers.

"What's got his knickers in a knot? I am team leader, aren't I?" Danny answered.

"It's not you." Abby began to explain turning to Danny. "It's Stephen."

"Stephen! Oh right! He's read the reports about what Stephen could do." Danny realised. "So our Becker is feeling threatened."

"Something like that." Abby responded.

"Woo Hoo!" Connor cheered as the anomaly locked.

"I still get excited by that!" He said coming over to Abby and Danny.

"Connor! Take a look at this." Sarah called approaching them.

"What is it?" Danny asked as Connor took the piece of paper Sarah held out to him and cast his eyes across it.

He paled as he realised what he was seeing.

"Connor?" Abby asked with concern.

"Am I right?" Sarah asked.

Connor nodded. "The numbers Stephen had are the times, dates and coordinates of the anomalies that have opened since Stephen arrived" He explained to the others.

"Are you sure?" Abby questioned.

"Yep. Helen knows." Connor replied.

"She must have copied the map that Cutter had. The same one that's in the artefact." Sarah stated.

Danny took a deep breath as he thought. "OK, Becker can handle this anomaly. We need to get back. Connor and Sarah get back to that artefact. We need to know what is inside it. We can't have

Helen being six jumps ahead. Abby, with me."

"Where're we going?" She asked as they all hurried back to the vehicles.

"See Lover Boy. He must know more than he's telling."

As they jumped into the truck Connor spoke. "Danny, there's something else. There are another set of numbers."

Danny looked across at Connor. "When?"

"Tomorrow."

.

The door flew open and Danny stormed in with Abby a few paces behind.

"What's going on?" Stephen asked, jumping up from the bed.

"You tell us" Danny replied pushing him roughly back down onto the bed. "What is Helen up to?"

"I don't know" Stephen answered agitatedly. "Helen never told me any of what she was planning."

"She tried to get you to go to the press with her" Abby pointed out.

"But everything she told me about that was a lie. I don't know what she is planning or when or where." He pushed Danny aside as he stood up.

"You really want us to believe that?" Danny stepped up close to him. "That there were no cosy little bedroom chats about dominating the world."

"Helen has always had her own agenda" Stephen met his glare, refusing to be intimidated. "But she is the reason I'm here"

"What?" Abby grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. "And you didn't think you should tell us this?"

"I only just realised." Stephen said more gently. " Abby, I never meant for any of this to happen. I had no idea..."

"But you still slept with her." Abby interrupted with a glare, before turning and leaving.

Stephen stood and stared at the door she had disappeared through.

"How do you know Helen's behind this?" Danny asked quietly.

Stephen dropped his gaze to the floor and took a deep breath before turning back to Danny. "She was there, between the anomalies. She said something about being patient. But someone else was

there too, someone she was giving orders to that pushed me through here."

"Probably one of her hench men." Danny began pacing the room as he thought. "I need you to write down anything you know about Helen and what she is up to. Anything."

Stephen looked him in the eye and nodded.

Danny walked towards the door.

"Danny!" Stephen called him back. "Tell Abby and Connor I'm sorry."

"Tell them yourself when we catch Helen." He said sympathetically "I'll send some paper down"

Stephen sank back onto the bed as the door closed behind Danny.

.

Danny strode into the operations room, glanced around and picked up a notebook and pen. He handed it to Sarah. "Get this to Stephen"

She tilted her head "Was that a please?"

Danny grinned at her "I'm the Boss and you like me in charge."

She flicked her hair as she walked away. "In charge or just bossy."

"I can fire you" He called after her.

"You wish" she called back, grinning as she left.

Danny moved over to where Connor was working. "Anything?"

"We've plotted the coordinates for tomorrows anomaly." He turned the laptop so Danny could see. "It's at the university."

Danny sighed, "We'll take a team and be waiting."

"Danny, what if it's a hoax? What if she just wants to get us there so we're out of the way?"

"We'll make sure that security is tight here too." Danny patted his shoulder guessing Connor was thinking about the last time Helen had shown up. "We'll be waiting for her."

"But that's what she wants."

"And we'll be ready." Danny gave Connor's shoulder a squeeze before letting it go. "So what's the deal with Abby and Stephen?"

Connor gave a slight smile as he returned to his laptop, "It was…...personal ... complicated"

Danny grinned, "Thought so!"

Sarah knocked on the door. She heard a muffled "Come in" before opening it and going in.

Stephen walked towards her as she entered.

"Hi." He looked surprized.

"Hi. Danny asked me to give you this." She held out the notebook and pen.

Stephen took it. "Thanks. Sarah, isn't it?"

"Dr Sarah Page, yes." She nodded. "Stephen Hart, I heard a lot about you when I started."

Stephen turned away from her, placing the book and pen on the table leaning forward his hands resting either side of the book. "I bet." He scoffed, "I wasn't very popular." He glanced around at his

surroundings. "Still not, by the looks of it."

"They were all hurting after you...when I met them. They missed you more than you know. All of them."

Stephen looked up at her. "Really? I thought they would be glad to be rid of me."

Sarah shook her head. "No. No-one wanted it to end the way it did. They may not have liked what you did, but it was always Helen that was the problem. They knew that."

"I never got a chance to make things right with Cutter."

She moved closer and put a hand on his arm gently. "Yes you did. The last few minutes you were together. He knew. He hated you for taking his place but he knew whose side you were on really."

He pushed himself up from the table. "I missed them too, you know. Especially Cutter, we were friends for a long time and we had disagreed before but never like that. I thought he would come

round but I should have known that he was too stubborn."

Sarah smiled, "He liked being right and he usually was. But even he was still blinkered by Helen, even after everything she'd done."

Stephen gave half a smile "We were both idiots when it came to Helen."

"And you both learned the hard way. We all do when it comes to love."

"So who have you been a fool for Dr Page?" Stephen grinned at her.

She smiled back as she tilted her head. "Now that's a whole other story for another day."

The guard came to the door. "Dr Page, you are needed up in ops.""Thanks. Tell them I'm on my way." Sarah replied before the guard retreated. She turned to Stephen. "I'd better go."

Stephen nodded. "I'll be here if you want to tell me your story." He grinned.

Sarah backed towards the door. "I'll think about it." She turned to leave.

"Sarah!" Stephen called her back. "Thank you for listening."

"You're welcome."

.

Sarah joined the group gathered in ops. "What we got?" She asked distractedly.

"Details for our next anomaly." Connor replied typing on the computer. "How's our dead man?"

"Hurt, confused, sorry."

"He has a lot to be sorry for" Abby spoke up.

"Still flirting though." Connor grinned at her.

Sarah looked puzzled. Danny nudged her arm and indicated to a computer off to the side showing a video feed from Stephen's room.

"Sarah, be careful" Abby warned.

"Cutter was right." Connor added, "Stephen would like our Sarah Page."


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah sat up and stretched the kinks from her neck. The ARC was quiet as most people had left for the night and she had been studying Stephen's notes for hours. She needed coffee. She placed her hands on the desk and slowly pushed herself up.

"Hey. How's it going?"

She span on the spot to face Danny.

"Have you nothing better to do than lurk in doorways making people jump?" She asked in shock.

"Not at the moment." He replied. "You want a coffee?"

"You read my mind" Sarah followed him from the lab and they continued to talk as they walked along the corridor.

"Find anything?" Danny asked.

"No. I've been through Stephen's notes and compared them to all the old reports, but nothing's shown up. Have you seen Connor?"

"Just on my way there. Abby's been down with the mammoth for hours." Danny sighed.

"They've taken it hard, especially after Cutter."

"Having Helen still around is bad enough without Stephen returning from the dead." He guided Sarah into the hub and towards the coffee area.

Sarah leaned back against the counter and looked across the dark hub as Danny poured several cups of coffee. Connor was intermittently working on his laptop and tweaking the artifact machine by a single spotlight. Abby, having returned from the mammoth, was sat off to the side staring at the monitor showing Stephen's room.

.

Danny and Abby leaned back casually against the bonnet of the silver ARC truck that they had arrived in. Their weapons were in hand, loaded and ready. Connor was pacing up and down muttering as he pushed buttons and tapped on the anomaly detection device in his hand.

"Connor, will you stop it!" Sarah jumped out of the front seat and walked around to join them. "Everyone is jumpy enough."

Connor glanced up before continuing his pacing, muttering and tapping.

"It helps him concentrate." Abby sighed. "He doesn't want to miss something."

"I don't care who wants to come in or out. You keep the ARC secured until we return."

They all turned to see who Becker was yelling at. He stood off to the side with one hand on his gun as he held his phone to his ear.

"Let him complain, but it is your job to maintain security code red until this is over." Becker shut of the phone and stomped over to the others.

"What's up?" Danny asked.

"Some government official is trying to get in to see Lester."

Abby let out a quick grin, "Lester won't be disappointed if you keep them out."

"Mark's a good soldier. He won't let anyone in." Sarah added reassuringly.

Danny turned his head to look at her. "Mark?!"

"Lieutenant Cooper. Becker's second in command." She explained with a frown, showing that she thought Danny should know that already.

"On first name terms with all the soldiers are you?" Danny smirked, full of implication.

"Sarah is on first name terms with everyone in the ARC." Abby grinned teasingly. "Except Lester."

"And Becker." Sarah added. "What is your first name?"

"You don't need to know." Becker replied stiffly. "And you shouldn't be so casual with my men either."

"Really Becker. You don't have to be so stuffy." Sarah responded.

"I need to maintain authority..." He started.

"Guys, it's time." Connor called over looking up from the detector and scanning the area.

Everyone was immediately on alert, team and soldiers alike, as they waited for what was to come.

.

The anomaly alert sounded and Stephen sprang up from the bed, looking around. There was no sound from outside, no shouting or running feet.

Thinking about it, the ARC had been quiet all day, except for the two guards stationed outside his room. Stephen moved closer to the door where he could faintly hear conversations over the radio. He picked out enough to know that an anomaly was open and something about code red. It sounded serious, but he wasn't about to find out what was happening from his current position.

Stephen banged on the door. "Hey guys... I need a little help in here."

He made his voice sound in pain.

"Sorry sir. We can't unlock the door right now." Came the reply.

"But I think I need to see a doctor." Stephen groaned. "I don't feel..." He gasped and groaned again.

He heard a conversation going over the radio as he pressed his ear to the door. These soldiers were not going to be easily fooled so he was going to have to up his performance. He groaned louder and coughed for good measure. Standing in sight of the camera he clasped his arms around his middle and sank to the floor.

Lester approached the ADD, "What's going on?" He barked.

"Anomaly's open, so far nothing has come through and Stephen is demanding a doctor." The techie sat in Connor's chair informed him.

"Convenient timing." Lester mumbled.

"That's what Coop said. He's on his way down there now."

"Get me Lieutenant Cooper on the radio and have a medic on standby." Lester instructed looking at the monitor showing Stephen lying on the floor. "And keep me informed if anything changes with the anomaly."

.

"Anything?" Danny asked as Becker returned from his patrol.

"Nothing." He stated.

"What if Helen is waiting on the other side?" Connor asked with concern.

"I was hoping it wasn't going to come to that." Danny answered. "What's happening with the anomaly?"

"Stable at the moment." Connor replied checking the detector again.

"Why do I think this is a wild goose chase?" Becker complained.

"Because it's Helen's style." Danny responded. "OK, Connor, Becker, with me."

"Where we going?" Connor looked up.

"Through there." Danny pointed at the anomaly. "I want to know what Helen's up to."

"Quinn, that could be playing right into her hands." Becker snapped.

"Chance we have to take and it's better than sitting here waiting for her to do whatever she is planning. Ready."

Becker grabbed his bag and he and Connor followed Danny through the anomaly before anyone had chance to voice any further concerns.

.

Cooper opened the door slowly with the two guards behind him, their weapons trained on the rooms occupant.

"What's the problem Hart?" Cooper asked keeping his distance.

Stephen groaned and stuttered as he writhed on the floor. "S-s-stomach."

Cooper exchanged a glance with the guards before moving closer. As he reached out to turn Stephen over, Stephen grabbed Cooper's arm and stabbed it with the pen Danny had provided earlier.

Cooper yelled in agony and rolled out of the way allowing clear access for the tasers to hit Stephen from the doorway.

"Now you might need a medic." Cooper said as he clambered to his feet holding his arm.

Lester walked into the room from behind the soldiers. "Did you really think we'd fall for that?" He said indignantly.

Stephen groaned for real this time. "Worth a try," he panted.

.

Danny, Connor and Becker emerged from the bright light of the anomaly to grey skies and a cold breeze. As they took in what awaited them, they froze. Helen stood in front of them, flanked on either side by one of her clones. Each of them had a rifle trained on the anomaly and anything that came through it. Behind them was another anomaly, as if poised and waiting.

"Not bad, Danny." Helen smiled, her words rolling out condescendingly. "I wondered if you'd work it out."

"Well, well Helen. Thought you might have a reception for us." Danny responded.

"Shame you didn't bring your little playmate Connor," she needled. "Then you could all go exploring together."

"Why? Where we going?" Connor asked.

"You'll see." She taunted.

"OK you got us here. What now?" Danny questioned, his fixed stare unwavering.

"I hope you got the present I sent you." Helen continued, ignoring Danny's question.

"Stephen." Connor realized. "You think we don't know he's still working for you."

"And he doesn't even know it. Poor Stephen. So sweet. So gullible. You see, he thinks I saved him, but really I just needed a way to execute my plan. He will die like the rest of you."

"The rest of us?" Connor repeated as Danny and Becker exchanged panicked glances.

"It should begin anytime now. I needed to close the ARC for good. Just killing Nick evidently wasn't enough. The virus on Stephen will wipe out anyone coming into contact with it. Transmitted easier than the common cold."

"Helen, you really are a twisted b..."

"Now, now Danny! That really won't help."

Becker slowly reached for his trigger, but years spent running through anomalies with all manner of wild creatures had honed Helen's senses to any movement or sound.

"Shoot me Becker and you'll never find out how to stop it." She turned to him.

"You aren't going to tell us anyway," he stated.

"How do we know you're not bluffing?" Danny asked.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Are you really willing to take that chance?" She smiled. "You really shouldn't linger. I expect you'll be wanting to say your goodbyes. "

Taking advantage of their shock. Helen turned and vanished through the anomaly behind her. Becker instinctively fired off two shots, bringing down both clones. Danny leaped through the anomaly after her. Connor followed, crashing into Danny on the other side as he had stopped dead. Becker followed and just stopped in time, before hitting them both. They were surrounded by five other anomalies of varying sizes.

"Take one each." Danny yelled diving through the first.

Connor looked at Becker, "We need to warn them."

"We need Helen. Go back. I'll go after Danny."

Connor gave him a serious nod before going back through the anomaly.


	6. Chapter 6

Connor raced into ops followed by Abby and Sarah.

"What's happening?" He asked as Lester approached them from his office.

"ARC is quarantined and all personnel that have had contact with Stephen are with medics." Lester replied. "You should all get yourselves down there too. Where are Danny and Becker?"

"Went after Helen, but they lost her." Connor answered.

"They're on their way back." Sarah added.

"What the hell happened?" Lester barked.

"Helen was waiting. It was all part of her plan to bring down the ARC." Connor explained.

Abby had drifted off to the side and was watching the monitor showing Stephen's room.

"What's happening with Stephen?" She asked looking up at Lester. "Has he been checked?"

"Not yet. He is already in isolation." He responded. "Our priority is ARC personnel."

"He was one of us once." She snapped. "Don't we owe him that. Besides, if Helen was telling the truth, he will show signs before the rest of us."

"She has a point." Sarah agreed. She squinted at the screen. "Does he look alright to you?"

Stephen was laying on the bed and appeared to be shaking.

"He has already tried to trick us once." Lester appeared uncaring.

"Stephen isn't that good an actor." Connor said with concern. "C'mon Lester."

Lester sighed before barking orders to an assistant. "Send someone to see Hart." He turned back to the others. "You lot go get checked. Now."

.

They all sat around in a room in medical, separated by plastic screens to keep them isolated.

"How many tests did they need to do." Connor complained poking at a plaster on his arm.

"Shut up Connor." Abby snapped from the bed she was sitting on. "Just let them do their job. Yeah? Then we can get out of here."

"I wonder what's happening with the others." Sarah sighed laying back on her bed.

"Probably being held in another room." Connor replied absently still poking at his arm.

A commotion outside caused them all to look up.

"Wonder what's going on?" Sarah said.

"I'll go and have a look" Connor jumped up and pulled open his screens.

"Connor you can't." Abby instructed.

It was too late. Connor had already cracked open the door and was peeking out.

Medics in has-mat suits were rushing around as a trolly was pushed through followed by another, each containing a soldier.

"What happened?" Connor asked the medic nearest him as he ventured further out.

"Get back in there." He pushed Connor back into the room. "These men are infected. You must stay in quarantine."

He closed the door leaving a shocked Connor on the other side.

"What was that all about?" Abby asked sliding to her feet with concern as Sarah sat up.

Connor turned to face them. "It's Coop and one of his guys. They're infected."

Sarah gasped.

"So Helen has set something on the ARC." Abby said quietly.

"And we have all got it." Sarah added.

"We don't know that." Connor answered pulling his screens around sitting back on his bed.

"Yes we do Connor." Abby said realising what Sarah and Connor were both thinking but not prepared to say. "We have all been in contact with Stephen."

"We need to find out how he is." Connor looked up at her.

His phone rang, making them all jump as it broke the silence.

"Danny!" He exclaimed putting it on speaker. "What's going on? Where are you?"

"_Becker and me are in isolation in medical. Stephen is in the room next door. He looked in a bad way when we came in. Can't seem to get any answers out of anyone. Lester has the whole place locked down. How are you all doing?"_

"Ok at the moment. Coop and one of the others were brought in on trolleys just now."

They heard a crash at the other end. "What was that?"

"_Becker. Doesn't do sitting in here with no answers while his men are out there in trouble. God knows what Helen has unleashed on us this time. If you find out anything let us know."_

"Yeah you too."

"Danny," Abby interrupted. "Take care of yourselves and don't do anything stupid."

"_Stupid! Me! Whatever gave you that idea? We'll see you soon."_

Sarah laid back on her bed as Abby took her hoodie off and sat down.

"We have to be able to do something from here." Sarah said as she stared at the ceiling.

"Maybe we can." Connor opened his screens again and headed for the laptop in the corner of the room.

"Connor! What bit of staying put don't you get?" Abby said in exasperation.

"Would it help if I took it back to my bubble?" He responded as he pulled out the cables.

"Why did I have to get shut in here with you." Sarah sighed.

"Could be worse. You could be shut in with Becker." Abby smiled.

Sarah smiled as she closed her eyes. "True."

"Or Lester." Connor added from his bed where he was booting up the computer.

.

"How you feeling?" Danny asked.

"Hot. Tired. You?" Becker asked.

"Same." Danny answered.

Becker turned to Danny seriously. "Look, we don't know what this thing is or how long it is going to take before we are unable to do anything. "

"We need to do something now. But that isn't going to happen stuck in here, not knowing what is going on. We need to get out."

"As much as I'd like that, we can't without spreading this virus even further."

Danny jumped up and pulled back his screens and peeped out of the door. "Won't do that." He reached out and came back with two protective suits.

Becker nodded and pulled back his screen. "I need to find out how Coop is first."

.

A medic entered the room in full protective gear, pushing a trolley of equipment.

"Time to run some more tests." She informed them. "You want to go first Mr Temple?"

"Let's get it over with. I already feel like a pin cushion." He complained as his temperature and pulse were taken.

"Sorry I do need to take some more blood too." The nurse said preparing the syringe. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Hungry. Can you tell us what's happening out there? Ouch."

The nurse smiled as she took his blood.

"Hungry's a good sign. Someone will be in with something soon. Mr Hart is in a bad way as are a couple of the soldiers. A couple of others are starting to show symptoms. I just need to give you this injection."

"What is it?" Connor asked.

"Anti-viral. It's the best we can do at the moment."

"Do you know what it is?" Abby asked.

"No, they are still trying to isolate it but it isn't something we've seen before."

"Trust Helen to find some future bug." Abby huffed as the nurse moved on to her. "Can you turn the heat down in here."

"You feeling hot?" She asked.

"Yeah." Abby answered.

The nurse kept her face impassive as she read the thermometer and ran the rest of Abby's tests.

"Stephen and the others. Are they gonna be OK?" Abby questioned quietly.

"We are doing everything we can." The nurse replied forcing a small smile.

Abby nodded. "Hey Sarah. Wake up. You're next." She tapped on the plastic partition.

Sarah didn't stir.

"Dr Page, I need to run your checks." The nurse entered her section and shook her shoulder.

Sarah murmured, "What's happening?"

The nurse began running tests before Sarah was even awake properly.

"Dr Page. Where are you? Do you know what day it is?"

Abby stood up close to her screen watching and Connor looked up from the laptop sensing something was wrong.

Sarah woke slightly groggily. "Medical. Thursday."

"She OK?" Abby asked the nurse.

"I need to take her blood." She replied.

"Sarah, come on darlin'." Connor stood by his screen too trying to see what was going on.

Sarah opened her eyes and pulled herself up the bed.

"I am so tired and it is so hot in here."

Connor and Abby looked at each other as the nurse finished up and left.

Sarah was propped up in her bed as the others tried to keep her awake.

"I'm in." Connor announced as he worked on the laptop.

"In where." Sarah asked.

"Into all the ARC systems." He turned to Abby. "Including medical."

The door burst open and two people in suits came in.

"Not more blood." Connor complained.

"We can take your blood if you want."

"Danny! Becker?"

"Yep. How you doing?"

Connor glanced towards Sarah and then Abby.

"Want out of here. What's going on out there?"

"Five in intensive care, six others showing symptoms so far." Becker answered.

"Make that seven." Sarah responded quietly.

"Eight." Abby added.

"Connor?" Danny turned to him.

"Feel fine me. What about you two?"

Danny and Becker exchanged a look.

"Not been officially confirmed." Danny stated sedately.

Connor looked around the room at his friends.

"What are you doing here then?" Abby asked.

"Way we see it. We need to do what we can to stop this for as long as we can." Danny started peeling his suit off, followed by Becker. "And we've all been together for pretty much all the passed few days anyway."

Danny pulled up a chair outside their screens. "OK. So let's start at the beginning. What do we know?"


	7. Chapter 7

Becker and Danny returned to the room and removed their masks.

Connor looked up from the laptop.

"How's it going out there?"

Becker pulled his suit off roughly and threw it into the corner.

"First fatality. One of Coop's team."

"Sorry Becker." Abby said from her bed. Sweat was beading on her skin and she was getting weaker.

"Matter of time." Becker replied matter of factly.

Danny grabbed his arm. "Yeah mate. But he was a good kid."

Becker took a deep breath and rubbed his hand across his face.

"Sorry."

"We know." Abby sighed quietly.

"What about the rest?" Connor asked.

Danny wiped his sleeve across his forehead and slumped into a chair.

"Two more moved to intensive care and four more showing symptoms in isolation. One hasn't even been in contact with Stephen."

"Secondary contact infection is starting." Becker stated, taking a long drink of water and handing a bottle to Danny. "Keep hydrated. How's Sarah?"

They all looked over to where she was sleeping.

"They fitted her with a drip a little while ago. They don't say much." Abby replied. "I think they might move her out soon."

They all stood quietly watching her sleep.

Danny took a deep breath and turned to Connor.

"You still feel OK?"

Connor nodded slowly.

"Don't make sense. I have been in contact with Stephen, near enough as long as Coop's team. I hugged him. So why don't I have it?"

"Don't knock it." Abby wheezed and started coughing.

"Abby!" Connor jumped to his feet.

"Connor, I'm fine." She gasped between coughs.

"Have some water." He instructed helplessly from his side of the partition.

"Haven't ….. got...any..." She panted trying to get her breath back.

"I've had enough of this." Connor pulled the plastic down to get to her.

"Connor! No!"

He held a glass to her lips so she could sip from it.

"If I'm gonna get it, I'd have it by now." He said quietly. "And you're more important Abs."

Becker and Danny looked at each other and pulled down the remaining plastic. Becker checked on Sarah and Danny pulled the chairs closer and sank into one, closing his eyes.

"Danny?" Becker turned to him.

He opened his eyes. "I'm OK."

"Give me a Tyrannosaurus any day over this." Becker sighed.

"Careful what you wish for." Connor smiled at him.

Abby settled back and Connor went back to the laptop.

"Here guys. I think I may have something." He looked at the others sleeping or slumped into chairs. He pulled the laptop over to Danny and Becker.

"Here. I've been through all the records and most of it is as expected. Everyone who has been in contact with Stephen and some that have been in touch with them in turn has been infected."

"Except you." Becker said wearily.

"Yeah I'm getting to that."

They heard an alarm go off outside. Connor went over to the door and looked out to see a crash team hurry passed in the direction of Stephen's room.

"No! It's Stephen."

Danny hauled himself out of his chair and placed a hand on Connor's shoulder. "Sorry mate."

Connor looked to him in panic. "No!"

He pushed passed Danny and out into the hallway following the medics. He stood back and watched the medics work on Stephen.

"Stephen! C'mon mate. Don't do this to us again. Stephen, we need you. We can't fight Helen without you."

"Charging!"

"Clear!"

Connor flinched as Stephen's body jumped again.

Slowly the machine began to register a heartbeat. The medics bustled around doing checks and making him comfortable as they all breathed a sigh of relief. Connor moved forwards to his bedside.

"Is he Ok?"

"For now." One of the medics replied. "Can't say if we'll be so lucky next time."

"Then find me who's in charge down here." He turned to Stephen and patted his shoulder. "Hang in there a bit longer Mate."

Danny tapped Becker awake and pulled himself up in his chair as Connor came back into the room.

"He's back with us for now." Conner informed them.

He turned as a Medic in protective gear came in behind him.

"You asked for me."

Connor pulled up the table with the laptop on it. It showed records of all the people in isolation.

"I couldn't work out what was different about me apart from this." He pointed to something on the screen.

"The labs have seen that you have a compound in your blood which doesn't show up in anyone elses." The doctor pointed out on the screen. "We noticed it show up on your last medical, and were going to observe it. Since you have been in here, the levels of compound have increased in line with others white blood count as if it's fighting infection."

"Where did it come from?" Danny asked.

"We don't know, but we ran tests and it doesn't appear harmful." The doctor added.

"It only showed up a couple of months ago?" Connor asked.

"Yes"

"After the fungus attack?" Connor asked again.

"You were the only one of us infected." Becker said. "You and Jenny."

"I'll get Lester to get hold of Jenny we may need her." Danny struggled to pull his phone from his pocket.

"Danny, I got this." Connor said with a hand on his shoulder.

Becker started coughing and the doctor went to check on him. Connor went over to Abby.

"I'm gonna make you better Abs." He said quietly stroking her hair back as she slept. He looked up. "How do we do this, doc?"

"A straight transfusion would be the best way. You have the right blood type but you couldn't supply everyone. Isolating the compound would work but would take too long to synthesise enough for everyone."

"Raise the temperature." Becker panted getting his breath back. "Buy us some time."

"Yes." Connor went back to the laptop and began typing. "We lowered the temperature to kill the fungus, raising it made it reproduce rapidly. If this compound is part fungus we can help it along."

"There's fungus in the labs." A weak voice added from behind them.

Connor and the doctor whipped round to see Sarah awake. Danny tried to drag himself out of his chair but Becker pulled him back, knowing Danny didn't have the strength.

"Sarah!" Connor exclaimed. "Do you know where?"

The doctor checked her over as she spoke. "Secure storage."

"I could kiss you." Connor said excitedly.

"When I feel better."

Connor put through a video call to Lester and explained everything.

"_So will this work?" Lester asked._

"It's our best shot." Connor told him.

"_OK. I'll get everyone on it... Connor, how is everyone?"_

"Hanging in...just." He replied quietly looking round the room.

Lester nodded and the screen went blank.

"Connor, you up to giving blood?" The doctor asked.

He nodded. "Hook me up Mr Vampire." He smiled.

"Vampire! Really!" Becker wheezed.

.

Connor watched as the transfusion was pumped into Stephen and a couple of other severe cases in intensive care.

"How long till we know if it worked?" He asked the doctor.

"Should know within the hour."

"How are the others doing?"

"We should be able to start injecting the compound any time. Just waiting for it to come down from the lab."

"It has to work." Connor sighed looking slowly round the room.

* * *

Thanks for still reading. Would be good to know what you think.


End file.
